Jade Mer
Captain of the INV "Seaward" (Name Pending Approval), an Imperial Navy Vessel (INV) on a continuous Port Report Compilation mission across the vast waters and sparse lands under control of The Empire. Reports directly to the Admiralty, located at the seat of The Empire in the Great Barrier Protectorate (what was once known as the Great Barrier Reef. After her first 150 years, she discovered the technology that would allow her to sail her ship into any dimension, provided it was through water. 50 years after that she discovered the technology that would allow her to turn her ship into an enclosed spaceship-like vessel, which was soon followed by the discovery of repulsor technology that would allow her to fly it over land and, eventually, into space. After that she began to travel the multiverse, on a Star Trek-like mission for the Empire to explore and discover and, eventually, take over new worlds. Character History Gaining Shapeshifting In the year 201 AF, Jade Mer went on a solo treasure-hunting mission to a remote island not under Imperial control in Quadrant 3 of the Old Globe Positioning System (what was once known as the Upper-East Hemisphere). While on this mission, contact with her exploration vessel (normally achieved via long-range radio) was lost. Information taken from her submitted report tells that while she was out of contact, she discovered a mysterious artifact (later discovered to be one of seven long-lost artifacts known as Daemon Stones) that gave her the ability to change into any form she could conceive of. While initial responses decried her as having gone mad, after extensive testing (namely; seeing it happen with their own eyes), Imperial Scientists accepted it as fact. As such Jade Mer is no longer classified as a Blacktip Reef Shark in Imperial Records and is now the first of 3 Imperial Officers with the unique Shapeshifter classification, though she still carries her original species as a sub-classification for record keeping reasons. Religion Following an official investigation that followed an incident with half-sister Elizabeth Mer (details pertaining to the incident are best summed up as "Religious Disturbance"), Jade Mer was outed as a follower of the Old Egyptian God 'Apophis'. While said outing had no punishments or special privileges added or taken away, many Imperial citizens decried such a thing, being as, in general, Imperial citizens follow Gods that AREN'T trying to bring about the end of the world through chaos. When asked, the venerable Captain and esteemed member of one of the Three Founding Families of the Imperium replied with an noncommittal shrug and an admonishment that "the stupid idiots don't even know the first thing about Apophis" and that they should "read a fucking book", at which point she pointed to a billboard featuring an advertisement for her latest book entitled "Apophis and Me®: The Untold Story of the Mer Family's Connection to the Gods of Chaos or; I'm Serious, It's Not What You Think". Day Job When not out on her continuous Admiralty-assigned mission, Captain Mer acts as the Great Barrier Protectorate Liaison to the Naval Academy. Given that the GBP is the seat of the Imperium and that that Naval Academy is in the GBP, not to mention her status as the current Matriarch (though not ACTING Matriarch) of the Mer family, she is one of the most respected and highest ranking non-Professors at the Academy. An Academy Liaison tends to be a person from an outlying Imperial colony or city that teaches the academy students about their specific place in the world. Since Captain Mer is the liaison for the GBP, her job is immensely easier than others, mainly providing a helping hand to any new Academy student who needs help with discovering all the Capitol has to offer. This position makes it easy for her to come and go, pleasing both the Admiralty (as she can continue her mission at their desire) and the Academy staff (as they can scarcely handle her for the NORMAL amount of time a liaison stays at the Academy).